


Dave Doesn't Disappoint

by hopefulwriter27



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulwriter27/pseuds/hopefulwriter27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Karofsky get it on in the boy’s bathroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave Doesn't Disappoint

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a size!kink prompt in the glee_kink_meme

  
It’s not that Kurt particularly likes Karofsky. In fact, he’d he pretty much despises the guy. He a cowardly, unimaginative bully. Not to mention a complete closet case. Still, Kurt can’t help but notice the way his arms bulge in his letterman jacket when he shoves Kurt into the nearest locker, or how wide his fingers spread while wrapped around Kurt’s arm.  


  
“All alone Fancy?” Karofsky asks mockingly. Kurt’s eyes dart around the boy’s bathroom, as if someone would magically appear from one of the empty stalls.  


  
“Does it matter?” Kurt snaps back. He knows he shouldn’t bait the football player, but sometimes his brain is hardwired straight to his mouth. “It’s not like you’re going to do anything.” Karofsky drops his bag to the floor and stalks closer, face glued to Kurt. Kurt shuffles backwards until he bumps into a wall. Something dark is turning in his stomach. It’s not all fear.  


  
Karofsky presses forward until his knees bump against Kurt. He lays a hand on either side of Kurt’s face and widens his stance until his legs trap Kurt’s body. “Does that disappoint you?” Each word sends a pulse of hot breath across Kurt’s cheek.  


  
“Not at all,” Kurt whispers. Karofsky’s nose touches his face and Kurt shudders.  


  
“You sure?” One of the jock’s big hands slides from the wall to tap against Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt tenses at the action, but Karofsky ignores the signal and trails his hand down Kurt’s side. “See, I think you’d like me to take you.” He slips his hand between the wall and Kurt as he grasps Kurt’s ass. He forces Kurt closer. “And do whatever I’d like.”  


  
His mouth descends on Kurt’s. It flips a switch. Lust rushes Kurt’s mind and he buries one hand in Karofsky’s hair. The other clutches eagerly at his shirt. Karofsky slips his other hand to the other side of Kurt’s ass and lifts him upwards.  


  
Kurt groans. “You’re so strong.”  


  
The words tear through the room, and Karofsky grinds their groins together. His mouth latches onto Kurt’s neck. Kurt throbs and wraps both legs around Karofsky’s waist. One of those large hands fumbles the button of his jeans, and Kurt gives Karofsky’s shirt a brief reprise as he aids the action. Button open, Karofsky yanks down jeans and underwear. Kurt lifts up to help, and both end up stuck at his knees.  


  
Hands squeeze at his bare ass. Kurt moans, and Karofsky echoes the sound. Suddenly, the football player lurches forward. Kurt’s back hits the wall. Karofsky mashes their lips together again before forcing his tongue inside. Kurt wraps both arms around the other boy’s neck. Karofsky slides one hand to the back of Kurt’s head.  


  
A finger brushes against his hole. Kurt freezes at the motion, but when Karofsky does it again Kurt shudders hard and thrusts forward. He can feel Karofsky’s steel erection through the rough jean fabric. Kurt wrenches open the button then jerks down the zipper. He wraps his fingers around the other boy’s arousal. The girth of his floods his mouth with saliva. He has to pull away from Karosky’s mouth to swallow some of it down.  


  
Karofsky doesn’t allow him a lengthy break. Two breaths and their mouths are back together, tongues fucking as their erections thrust against one another.  


  
“Please,” Kurt begs. Karofsky hitches him higher, one arm wrapped around Kurt’s lower back. The large finger brushes against his hole again, but this time it dips a little inside.  


  
Kurt loses it. He tears his mouth from Karofsky’s and presses it against the other boy’s sweaty neck. Orgasm hits him hard and sticky release pulses out between them. The tip of Karofsky’s erection rubs against his, and with a few more thrusts, the football player is coming too.  


  
Harsh breathing echoes across the bathroom, sounding loud and vulgar. Karofsky’s heartbeat pounds at his neck. Kurt’s is not much better.  When Kurt’s brain begins to slide back into his head he marvels at how long Karofsky’s been holding him up. The other boy doesn’t seem strained at all. The thought sends another twitch of arousal through Kurt. He glances at his dick in betrayal.  


  
He can’t help but notice how large Karofsky is. He immediately imagines himself stretched wide.  


 _  
Next time,    
_   
Kurt thinks. 


End file.
